


she spoke just like a baroness

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Because who doesn't love Rumi?  I love Rumi.  Everyone should love Rumi.   Of course Crowley was telling Freddie Mercury about his brooding.   These are all linked.  I swear they'll get over themselves.  I have a plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	she spoke just like a baroness

Crowley walks into the bookshop, annoyed. "I've been waiting in the car for half an hour!" 

He was listening to _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ courtesy the Bentley, teach him to talk to Freddie Mercury about his centuries-long ... brooding while he was plastered, that man never forgot a Blessed thing. He'd almost slapped him halfway to Madagascar when he heard _I'm in Love with My Car_ the first time. Cheeky fucker. 

He heard a gentle snore and turned.

Aziraphale had fallen asleep. Well, that was different. Reading. Well, that wasn't different. 

Crowley looked at the sleeping angel and something that might be a smile crossed his face. That hair, all sticking up and sleepy-soft. That skin. He wanted to touch it. It looked so touchable, but he didn't dare, because if he did, he'd have to come up with a reason he was standing there like an idiot. That ridiculous tartan bow tie. 

He wondered what the angel was reading.

Crowley looked over his shoulder. 

Rumi. He remembered that guy. Persian mystic. A bit weird, always spouting off. Aziraphale had adored him, though. 

_the minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was._

_ Lovers don't finally meet somewhere, they're in each other all along. What you seek is seeking you._

Why was it so warm in here?

Crowley turned around and walked out, quietly closing the door.


End file.
